Various types of images may be displayed on computer screens for providing information or entertainment to a computer user. These images may include photographs or video images of real life, computer generated graphics, animation, etc. In each case, the images are digitized into digital image data for display. This digital image data is typically grouped into frames of image data for processing and display. For example, a photograph may be digitized into one or more frames of image data for processing. In addition, a video is typically a sequential set of frames of image data for rapid sequential display.
The prior art describes many methods and devices for the processing of images. These methods and devices include various techniques for the capture, generation, storage, retrieval, conversion, display of digitized images.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,337 is directed to a system for capturing video images from various types of video signals. This is accomplished by first sampling an incoming video image signal to determine the format of the video signal and then subsequently converting the video signal into a desired format for storage and display.